Micronauts Vol 1
| years published = 1979-1984 | total issues = 59 | featured characters = Micronauts | creators = Bill Mantlo; Michael Golden; Joe Rubinstein; Dave Cockrum; Glynis Wein; Tom Orzechowski | previous = | next = Micronauts: The New Voyages }} The Micronauts is an American ongoing science fiction comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It is based on the Microman Japanese toy line produced by Takara in 1974, which was later re-branded and marketed for American consumers by the Mego Corporation in 1976 . The series was published from January, 1979 until August, 1984, spanning a total of 59 issues as well as two annuals. A second Micronauts volume, titled Micronauts: The New Voyages began publication in 1984. The series focused on the denizens of an alien dimension known as the Microverse. While the stories took place within the continuity of the mainstream Marvel Universe, the Micronauts themselves had minimal interaction with other Marvel characters during the original series' run. The term Micronauts has been used to describe all characters who originate from the Microverse, as well as the band of freedom fighters who served as the protagonists of the series. While some of the characters in the series were based on the toy line, such as Baron Karza, Acroyear, Biotron, Microtron, Prince Argon and the Time Traveler, many more were original characters unique to the comic series like Arcturus Rann, Marionette, Bug and Prince Shaitan. Early creators on the series include writer Bill Mantlo, artist Michael Golden and inker Josef Rubinstein with Al Milgrom as editor. * Micronauts 1 * Micronauts 2 * Micronauts 3 * Micronauts 4 * Micronauts 5 * Micronauts 6 * Micronauts 7 * Micronauts 8 * Micronauts 9 * Micronauts 10 * Micronauts 11 * Micronauts 12 * Micronauts 13 * Micronauts 14 * Micronauts 15 * Micronauts 16 * Micronauts 17 * Micronauts 18 * Micronauts 19 * Micronauts 20 * Micronauts 21 * Micronauts 22 * Micronauts 23 * Micronauts 24 * Micronauts 25 * Micronauts 26 * Micronauts 27 * Micronauts 28 * Micronauts 29 * Micronauts 30 * Micronauts 31 * Micronauts 32 * Micronauts 33 * Micronauts 34 * Micronauts 35 * Micronauts 36 * Micronauts 37 * Micronauts 38 * Micronauts 39 * Micronauts 40 * Micronauts 41 * Micronauts 42 * Micronauts 43 * Micronauts 44 * Micronauts 45 * Micronauts 46 * Micronauts 47 * Micronauts 48 * Micronauts 49 * Micronauts 50 * Micronauts 51 * Micronauts 52 * Micronauts 53 * Micronauts 54 * Micronauts 55 * Micronauts 56 * Micronauts 57 * Micronauts 58 * Micronauts 59 * Micronauts Annual 1 * Micronauts Annual 2 * Micronauts Special Edition 1 * Micronauts Special Edition 2 * Micronauts Special Edition 3 * None * As Marvel Comics no longer holds the license to publish material based on the original Micronauts, the main characters from the comic series are now referred to as Microns. * Twenty issues of the series contained the "Marvel Comics Group" banner across the cover. * Micronauts Vol 2 (Marvel Comics) * Micronauts Vol 3 (Image Comics) * Micronauts Vol 4 (Devil's Due Publishing) * Micronauts Special Edition (Marvel Comics) * Micronauts: Karza Vol 1 (Image Comics) * X-Men and the Micronauts (Marvel Comics) * * Micronauts, Volume 1 at Wikipedia * * Category: Category:Marvel Comics